Jumping Through Memory Hoops
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Elder God's plan to temporarily get rid of Kain goes horribly wrong. Kain and Raziel are sent to Earth with no memories and are now stuck in a mental institution for their vampiric actions and must get back to save Nosgoth. T maybe m Kain being a psycho
1. Prologue

A/N: *sigh* Yet another new story! And wow, look it's not a cross over for once, oh my gosh!~~~~~

Jumping Through Memory Hoops

_**Kain's Internal Monologue.**_

_Raziel's Internal Monologue._

Prologue

It was eight o' clock in the evening for the little town of Oakbark near Truckee City in the Nevada County of California. Sheriff Randolf was in his office filling out some over do paper work when his deputy came rushing into the small room.

"Sheriff, something weird just happened in Windtide forest!" The started sheriff quickly up and cast his gray eyes on the slightly younger man.

"What happened, Timothy? What's wrong?" It took a few seconds for the deputy to calm himself enough to get the next set of words out.

"Sir, Mrs. Irana was bringing bringing in her dogs to get them out of the snow when she saw a huge flash of green light coming from the middle Windtide forest." The sheriff was rather taken aback by this and quickly looked out his window but was unable to see much due to the small blizzard that was going on outside.

"A light in this kind storm? Impossible….!" He got up from his chair and started to walk around the desk towards the office door.

"Handerson, get some K9s, I want to check this out. It could be hazardous to the town; we need to make sure it's nothing harmful." He grabbed his fur lined coat with the Oakbark sheriff symbol on it and headed for the exit as his deputy simply gulped at the sound of having to go out in the heavy snow.

"This isn't going to end well…" Henderson muttered as he walked deeper into the station to get the K9 units.

_**Cold. This is all I felt as my mind span and I was slowly pulled from my unconscious state of being. But the cold was strange, it was wet and oddly it stung my skin…! Slowly I opened eyes to be met by a strange world covered in white, with white specks of ice blowing all around. I tried to move my stiff body, after a few tries it finally complied and I was able to sit up. Looking about, I felt as if this world of white was wrong, as if I didn't belong here but my thoughts were dragged from these ideas as my mind was over come by the pain in my head and I raised a hand to discover the source. Upon touch, I felt lukewarm liquid seep from my scalp and dampening my hand; which I quickly brought before my eyes to see the red fluid stain my silvery white fingers. Wait… Silvery white? That wasn't correct either; it should be a much different color… Everything looked wrong, felt wrong. Where was I? Who was I? How did I get to this place? Why in the name of Nosgoth was I here! Wait, who's Nosgoth? So many inquiries yet so few answers! But, I couldn't dwell on this fore my throbbing head began to worm in its way back to attention and I pressed my hand against the wound again. I soon pulled my hand away and I looked at the blood that was running through my fingers when suddenly there was a strange pull at the back of my mind and all conscious thought was shifted into pure animal instinct to drink the blood from fingers. But why would I do this? It didn't seem logical to drink blood, especial was one blood but as soon as I drank the substance I felt my strength return just ever so slightly and I felt the pain in my head begin to slip away as if the wound had started to heal. Suddenly, I felt something shift near by and turned to see what may be. I spotted another person with black hair buried partially in the snow about three feet from myself and even though I no indication of who he was I felt as if I knew him, and that I had done him a great wrong. Though nothing came to mind of what that might be… All I really knew about this situation was that I was incredibly tired, thirsty and the water from the melted snow was making my skin burn. Then, my ears were assaulted by a strange and aggravating noise coming from the woods; the sound of people yelling and dogs were barking. Stupid, annoying beasts!**_

Sheriff Randolf's K9 unit was wading through the thick snow that covered the forest ground, luckily the solid blockade of trees had stop a lot of the storm from bothering them. He lead his team gracefully though the frozen obstacles until they got to the clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Who is that!" Deputy Henderson yelled out in surprise as they saw someone sitting in the snow near the middle of the clearing. Randolf looked at what his deputy screaming about and saw a man, around twenty-seven years old, sitting in there. The man's skin was a silvery white color and had long flowing white hair but what the strangest thing was that his amber eyes were glaring at them with a look pure malice. Randolf didn't like that look but had to help the man all the same, he couldn't just leave someone to freeze to death out here; plus, he could see that the other man was bleeding from the head and that had to be checked out right away.

"C'mon, men, we have to go help him." He called to his unit before sloshing through the snow to the white haired person before him. As soon as he got near, the white-haired man let out an open-mouthed hiss, revealing two long, fang-like teeth. Swallowing hard, Randolf kneeled down and tried talk to the man, who looked utterly exhausted.

"Sir, please calm down, I'm here to help. My name is Sheriff Jonathan Randolf." John wasn't ready for the strange reply he got.

"I don't need your help, you disgusting excuse for a living creature, but I will have your blood!" The white-haired man took a swipe at John with a swipe of his long black, claw-like nails. John was too disoriented by what had just happened to see the white-haired man's attack was stopped short as he was knocked unconscious by Deputy Henderson.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Hmm? What..? Oh, yes…! Thank you, Henderson." John slowly got his feat and looked down at the white-haired man; he had acted so strange…

"Sir, Deputy Henderson, better come over here. There's another person." John looked to where he heard officer Tabby call to him, about three to four feet away. He and Henderson quickly stepped over to where she was kneeling down next to a man with pale white skin, black hair with blue highlights and strange black markings under his eyes.

"Is he dead?"

"I-I can't tell, sir…."

"Tabby, what do you mean you can't tell?"

"Well, sheriff, he has the slightest sign of a pulse but he's as cold as death itself, there's absolutely no warmth to the body!" Officer Tabby squeaked in fright as the man shifted slightly and curled onto his side.

"Alright, he moved. Tabs, Henderson, that's enough proof for me, let's get these two to the hospital!" John called to his team that didn't have K9 units to move in and carry these two John Does back to town; he had to see if anyone knew them…

"Any other orders, sir?"

"No. Wait, yes, Tabs. When you get to the hospital, make sure they tie the white-haired one down. He's already proved he's violent even with no provocation…" She nodded and started off with the rest of the team as John stayed behind for a few more minutes before he too, followed.

'What's going on here…? How did those two get out here with the storm going on? It doesn't look like they were traveling; there are no supplies around…! Why was that one so angry and violent towards me….?'

~~~~A/n: So yeah, Kain and Raz maybe a little out of character but that's because Kain can't really remember that he's supposed to be a psychotic jerk and Raz, he's got so many problems already what's one more...?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Elder God... You suck!

_**Kain's Internal Monologue.**_

_Raziel's Internal Monologue._

Chapter 1

The mystery man with the black hair slowly woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, feeling groggy; he slowly sat up and looked around. Giving a small yawn, he looked down at his clothing and noticed something was missing. He wasn't quite sure what was missing but he felt bare and lonely without it, he had to find it! As he was looking for the missing article of clothing he found something blue that was tattered and leathery lying next to him on both sides. He gently grabbed it and pulled slightly, immediately feeling the tug but oddly he didn't feel it from his hand but the blue leather itself. As soon as he felt the tug his mind was through into a strange first person vision.

_I was looking out unto a wide platform, a throne with someone sitting upon it and nine pillars stood tall behind him were before me. To the sides of me were five men, three on one side and two on the other; watching me as I walked forward and kneeled before the man on the throne. With no warning, the man got up from his throne and began walking towards me; I had no fabrication of an idea of who he might be but I could feel myself getting nervous as he walked behind me and ran his hand –er claws along something attached to my back. Within the vision, my head turned and I saw that there were wings sprouting from my back; this was what he was running his claws over. Then, without warning I saw him scowl at me as he grabbed my wings and forcefully wrenched the bone from my wings as my world was swallowed by excruciating and unbearable agony. Then, even though my vision was black for some reason I could hear a deep voice call out to me, saying my name._

_"Raziel…"_

-N-

A nurse walked into Raziel's hospital room with a tray of food and his clan marker folded nicely over her arm. She nearly dropped the tray when she noticed that he was awake and holding his head with and agonized look on his.

"Raziel…" She could barely hear the whisper as it escaped his lips.

"E-excuse me, s-sir…." At the sound of her squeaking voice, Raziel's golden eyes snapped open and he started menacingly at her; the nurse could only quiver under his angry gaze.

"I am Raziel… Who are you! Where am I!" The little nurse swallowed down her some of her fear with a gulp and stepped a bit closer to him, slowly handing him the clan marker, which he snatched away despite not recognizing what it was.

"S-sir.. I m-mean R-raziel… Y-you're in O-oakbark general h-hospital and I-I'm your nurse, Bianka Roland…" Her words were shaky as her hands clung to the tray in her grip, calming a bit as he turned his angry gaze from her to the reddish-brown and white cloth in his hands. Bianka felt pity for him as she watched a look of depression and loneliness drift into his eyes as he looked at the cloth, as if it were remembrance of something he held dear, because she could never know what that piece of cloth meant to him even if he truthfully had no remembrance of what it meant.

"How did I come to be here and what is it that doing here?"

"My father, Sheriff Randolf, found you and another man lost in the woods during the storm last night after Mrs. Irana saw a great flash of light coming from that direction…" Bianka told him as she placed the tray in front of him and stepped back for fear that his previous anger might return, but it never did, he simply continued to stare at the old cloth in his hands.

-N-

Sheriff Randolf walked into his wife's office; she was the head doctor at the general hospital to see her sitting at her desk; looking over two files.

"Hiya, sweety, I brought us lunch…" When she didn't respond and just continued to tap the end of her pen against the files, John sat down in the chair before her desk and placed the bag of fast food on the hard wood; startling his wife by accident.

"Oh! John! When did you get here?"

"Just right now. Is something wrong? What are you working on…?"

"These are the files for the two men you brought in last night…." Rhonda Randolf sighed and ran a hand through her wavy black hair, "But I can't decide which is the strangest case…"

"What do you mean, dear?" The sheriff asked as he began to serve them both some of the food.

"Well, last night, while we were trying to the white-haired John Doe became extremely violent once he awoke and attack two of my team…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rhonda. Are they going to be ok?"

"Yes. The first one was attacked across the chest by the man's nails while the second one got them across the face. They'll be fine; they just needed to be stitched up. We finally had to knock the man out and tie him down before attacked anyone else." John was rather horrified about what happened but let his wife continue, "We did x-rays on both men and they got rather strange bone structures…"

"What do you mean?"

"The phalanges in both men's fingers and toes are just one long flexible bone per finger or toe with their nails just being as extension of that bone and then there's their main skeletal structure. The bones are much thicker then at of any other human and the fangs in their mouths are real bone extending from their jaw…" She grew quiet and John wasn't quite sure what to say to her, she quickly continued after the short silence.

"The black-haired one is possibly the stranger of the two. He hasn't woken up yet but he has a few physical anomalies…"

"Likes what?"

"Well, despite his vital organs working perfectly he has extremely low blood pressure and no body heat what so ever! It's like he's dead yet alive at the same time!" Rhonda took a hurried bite of the pasta in her plate, "Then there's his actual blood!"

"What's wrong with it..?"

"It's blue and as cold as ice!" It was at this point that John choked on his own pasta.

"C-can that happen?"

"That's just it, no; it should be physically possible…" John took a drink soda to get the food down while Rhonda took another bite, "Another anomaly is two long and tattered things coming out of his back that look kinda like blue leather but I have no idea what they actually are."

"What do you think they are?"

"I'm going to sound crazy so bare with me here but they look like tattered bat wings that got the bone removed." John was going to laugh but the hard look on his wife's face told him that it would be a rather unwise action.

"A-are you sure…?"

"No, but the 'wings' base starts at a place behind the shoulder blades where on the x-ray there looked like some thing had been forcefully removed from the skeleton…" The two temporarily stopped eating at this point and just sort of stared at each other for a few minutes.

"So, what does this mean….? What are they? Are they human at all?"

"To tell you the truth, John, the answer to all those questions would have to be 'I have no clue'…" Suddenly the office door slammed open and both jumped slightly in their chairs but quckly calmed down once they saw it was their daughter Bianka.

"Hey, mom! Oh! Hi dad…. Mom, the black-haired one woke up, he says his name is Raziel."

-N-

Deep below the surface of Nosgoth, in the dreaded under world, the stone walls shook from the Elder God's angry call; converting all his demons to quivery masses of fear.

"Moebius, that imbecile, he was simply supposed to send Kain away until Raziel had given me his loyalty once more. Not send them both away to another world with no memory of who they were! Now we may never get them back! Their souls must be one with the Wheel of Fate…!"

~~~~A/n:dunno what to say... Oh yeah! Don't kill me!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Where Kain starts his field day...

_**Kain's Internal Monologue.**_

_Raziel's Internal Monologue._

Chapter 2

Kain awoke and hissed at the light as he opened his eyes, sunlight no longer burnt his body but that didn't mean that he still enjoyed waking up to it. A growl escaped his throat as he tried to move his arms but found that they were tied to the uncomfortable bed he was lying on. Despite not remembering who he was, Kain felt as if who ever had done this had done him a great injustice and would suffer the consequences for it. Kain's mind was brought back to his current predicament, the leather straps cuffing his wrists to the bed railing; this normally wouldn't be a problem for him but he hadn't remembrance of his true strength and hadn't drank any blood recently so this could be a problem. Quickly going through his options for his weakened state he decided the best course of action was to use his claws to cut through the leather enough for him to break free then he would feast! He just had to figure out what he ate… The food on the tray next to him did nothing for him but turn his stomach just from its smell, he couldn't imagine what it would do to his digestive system. From behind the privacy curtain around his hospital bed, Kain could hear the room door open and someone was coming to check on him. The vampire lord's lips pulled back into a smirk and he ran his tongue over his fangs where they rested gently in his mouth as he thought back to last night in the forest where his senses had been drowned out in a wave of blood lust; thinking back, when he ate that blood off his fingers he had felt the tiniest bit stronger and now he could only imagine what a whole body's worth would feel like. He just had to try it! His work on his bonds quickened as the doctor walked over and pulled back the curtain, still looking at Kain's chart.

"Hello, sir, I'm Doctor Long. How are you feeling today?" Doctor Long looked up and really wished he hadn't because his eyes locked with Kain's golden ones that seemed to have a hidden and very sinister agenda behind them.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little low on power but I'm sure I'll find more as soon as I feed…" The doctor found himself becoming more and more distressed by the white-haired man's choice of wording.

"Hhmmm yes, well I'm just here to check you IVs. Makin' sure you didn't anything loose." He said as he cautiously leaned over the white-haired man to check the IV on the opposite wrist first. This was all the invitation that Kain needed, in one swift motion he brought his knee up to hit the doctor in the ribs then pulled his wrists from their bonds in order to grab the helpless doctor, who let out a strangled cry just as Kain snapped the man's head to the side and sunk his fangs in the waiting jugular vein. The vampire lord felt his strength begin to return as the hot blood from the squirming doctor rushed down his throat until every drinkable ounce was gone, Kain licked the remaining blood off his fangs and simply threw the corpse to the now not-so-spotless hospital floor. He had a job to do, sure he couldn't remember who he was or what the job was but if it was important enough to be continuously clawing at the back of his mind then he must get back to work. Looking to his right, he saw his leather pants and his clan marker sitting folded on a chair; he couldn't remember the significance of the marker but knew it was important enough carry around all day. Kain through off the covers and jumped out the bed, he had regained enough strength to move around but he would need more to drink if he were to get to maximum strength. He looked down at his now blood soaked hospital gown then reached down to grab his pants and slipped them on, tying the cords before ripping off the gown and replacing it with his clan marker; letting the material drape over his shoulder. After all this was done and blood lust finally cleared from his crazed senses he picked up on a familiar presence somewhere in the hospital, he didn't know who it belonged to but knew that person had a great significance to Kain's quest and that he had to find them; odds where, they were that other person in the forest last night. Hoping to grab a hint of who the other might be, Kain closed his eyes and tried to focus on the presence but instead of a name he was bombarded by several visions of a blue skeletal creature calling out to him and cursing him on several wave lengths of anger.

"Kain…." The vampire lord whispered as he slowly opened his eyes, "My name is Kain. A name, an important scrap of information…" With this, he stopped speaking and headed for the door, he had much work to do. Once he had left, the patient in the next bed over finally release the air he had been keeping in lungs through out the whole ordeal, he had luckily been hidden by the privacy curtain from Kain but wasn't lucky enough to not see the doctor's horrible death. The shocked and horrified patient quickly hit the button to call the nurse, he had to ward that there was a maniac on the loose!

~N~

Hearing that Raziel had awakened, Doctor Randolf and her family quickly headed for his room. She needed to check on him and her husband had many questions for the man. What they didn't know was that the odd vampiric form he had gained upon coming to this world was already working for him well enough for him to get dressed again. Pulling on his own pair of black leather pants and a tatter blue tunic he had gotten _somewhere, _he too ripped off the hospital gown and placed his clan marker around his neck where it felt the most comfortable. Raziel's attention snapped to the door upon hearing it open.

"Hello, sir, how are feeling today?" That nurse's words ended in a squeak at seeing him up and about already.

"A little tired and thirsty…" Raziel said slowly as a feeling he remembered from his days as a vampire started to stir up in him; he was thirsty for blood and in this new form he could have it! With no warning, he was suddenly standing before the nurse; grabbing her shoulder in one hand and her head in the other, he pulled them away from each other and sank his fangs into her neck. The long forgotten taste of salt and copper filled his mouth and took over his senses. Within a few short moments he was done, still slightly intoxicated by the rush of drinking blood, he let her stilled corpse fall to the ground; just barely seeing the little orb of blue light slipping from her chest.

"A soul…" The blood still dripping from his fangs and mouth started to congeal and he reached down tough the blue orb, which turned tangible in his hand. It was when he lifted the soul to his mouth and forced it between his fangs that the Randolf family came bursting in to find him with blood staining his face and standing over the nurse's dead body. The family's eyes grow wide as John quickly blurted out.

"What in the world happened here?"

"I got rather hungry so I decided to feed; your food here is rather unsettling to the stomach!" Raziel told the three plainly before blasting them with a ball of kinetic energy and jumping over their stunned bodies, quickly rushing out the door; there was a presence in the hospital that he needed to find.

~~~~A/n: I'm starting to feel bad for the hospital staff..

Also, just in case no one got it, Kain's in his younger form but has all the powers of his older self, the dimensional rift changed his body to one that would more compatible with Earth. As for Raziel, that's a form I made up for him and can be seen on my Deviantart...


End file.
